Dobe-senpai, Mari bersenang-senang
by Nagitsuya.kira13
Summary: Naruto adalah murid Konoha Gakuen kelas 2-3 sekolah khusus untuk menjadi Detektif, mendapat teman sekamar Adik kelas yang sangat memiliki banyak kemisteriusan tersendiri dan akhirnya Naruto harus menyertujui persyaratan yang diberikan oleh Adik kelasnya itu. SasuNaru/BL!


Dobe-senpai, mari bersenang-senang.

...

Support Cast : Secret

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik Abang Kishimoto :'3 .

Desclaimer FF : It's Mine

.

.

Genre : Romance, School life , Drama , Angst.

Rate : T

Author : Nagitsuya

Ket :

'…' untuk _inner_ / batin

"…" percakapan

 _Italia_ / cetak miring flashback

.

.

.

Summary

Naruto adalah murid Konoha Gakuen kelas 2-3 sekolah khusus untuk menjadi Detektif, mendapat teman sekamar Adik kelas yang sangat memiliki banyak kemisteriusan tersendiri dan akhirnya Naruto harus menyertujui persyaratan yang diberikan oleh Adik kelasnya itu.

.

.

Seorang Pemuda pirang bermata biru dan kulit tan yang sangat eksotis sedang berbaring di taman belakang sekolah sesekali memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpanya dengan lembut. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore tentu saja sekolah sudah sepi saat ini, nama sekolahnya adalah Konoha Gakuen sekolah asrama khusus pria. Letak asrama dengan sekolah sendiri tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar 1 km. Terpisah? Tidak kok.. Sekolah ini memang sangat luas dan besar, ngomong-ngomong Pemuda Pirang itu bernama Namikaze Naruto. Lihat.. dia tertidur, manis sekali~

.

 **DI ASRAMA**

Seorang berambut hitam dan bermata onyx yang tajam namun indah sedang menatap papan nomor di pintu kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya itu "No.10" gumamnya pelan sembari membuka kunci dan masuk ke dalam kamar, tak lupa juga Ia membawa kopernya kedalam.

Matanya menyipit saat melihat keadaan di dalam kamar, ini… "Chikusoo! BERANTAKAN SEKALI" omelnya, pertama kalinya dia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang begitu tidak mengenakkan untuk di pandang. Tak ada pilihan lain Pria itu langsung mengambil alat kebersihan dan mulai membersihkan kamar itu, kenapa bisa begitu banyak cup ramen instan di kamar ini? Apa pemiliknya hanya makan ramen? Ia berani bertaruh bahwa penghuni kamar ini tak jauh lebih tampan darinya.

.

 **DI TAMAN –SENJA-**

Permuda pirang itu membuka matanya perlahan "Ngh.." Ia mulai terduduk dengan matanya yang melihat ke sekelilingnya seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan Ibunya, sambil menguap Ia mulai mengambil tasnya lalu berdiri hendak kembali ke Asrama saat dilihatnya langit sudah mulai senja, mungkin sudah sekitar jam 5 sore pikirnya.

"Saatnya pulang" dengan langkah malas ia berjalan ke arah Asrama 2, rambut jabrik sebahunya berantakan tak menentu kemejanya kusut. Sesampainya di Gedung Asrama, Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya yang bernomor 10.

 **KAMAR NO.10**

Begitu kagetnya Naruto saat dilihat Ruangan kamarnya sudah bersih dan satu hal yang mengganjal adalah ada Seseorang berambut hitam sedang terlelap di atas kasurnya, Kasurnya! Dengan sedikit kesal Naruto melempar tasnya ke atas sofa dan mencoba mendekat pada orang itu.

"BANGUN!" teriaknya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KASURKU, HAH?" agak kesal Ia menguncang-guncang bahu orang tersebut.

"Urusai!" dengan malas Orang itu menepis tangan Naruto dan membuka matanya yang memperlihatkan manik Onyx yang sehitam langit dimalam hari, jauh manapun kau memandangnya maka kau akan tenggelam dalam gelapnya.

"HEH! TEME PERGI SEKARANG! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI HAH?"

"Aku juga penghuni kamar ini sekarang, nanti malam aku pindah ke Kasur atas tapi untuk saat ini biarkan aku tidur" Jawabnya santai.

Naruto terdiam 'Dia yang membersihkan? Ternyata Dia kelelahan yah, yasudah..' Narutopun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mandi tak lupa Ia mengambil handuk yang sudah tersampir rapih di rak handuk.

Selesai mandi Naruto langsung mengambil Piyamanya yang bermotif rubah sangat lucu dan manis, tanpa Dia sadari sedari tadi sudah ada seoasang mata yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun?" Naruto mencoba ramah kepada Orang yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya ini, "Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto" senyum khas yang selalu Ia gunakan.

"Uchiha Sasuke" singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Nah, Sasuke sana pergi mandi. Kau pasti lelah aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu"

"Kau seperti anak perempuan saja"

"APAA!" patut di garis bawahi Naruto tak suka di samakan oleh Anak perempuan, Dia laki-laki pokoknya seorang Laki-laki sejati.

Tanpa menggubris pekikkan Naruto Sasuke langsung saja berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan ingatkan Sasuke nanti setelah mandi kalau Dia harus memberi pelajaran kepada teman sekamarnya karena membuatnya harus membereskan kamar yang super duper berantakan itu.

Seusai mandi dan berpakaian Sasuke di hidangkan oleh berbagai makanan dan tentu saja cengingar Pria pirang yang manis tadi, dengan sigap Ia mendudukan diri menghadap Naruto.

"Silahkan dimakan"

"Hm" dengan perlahan Ia menyuapkan makanannya, kalau dilihat-lihat ini adalah nugget instan pantas saja Ia cepat menyiapkannya.

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah mulai makan Narutopun ikut melahap makanannya juga.

"Ah, Sasuke kau kelas apa?" Tanya Naruto ramah, atau bisa disebut bodoh masa orang makan ditanya? Menganggu saja.

"Kelas 1-1" tapi yang namanya Sasuke dia tetap saja menjawab pertanyaan itu walau Dia sedang makan.

"Hm.. Kalau begitu panggil aku senpai" seketika Sasuke menghentikan sejenak acara makannya tersebut, senpai katanya? Bocah kuning bertubuh lebih kecil darinya dan sangat kenak-kanakkan ini meminta agar Sasuke memanggilnya senpai? Jangan harap!.

"Aku kelas 2-3" tambahnya masih dengan santainya makan dan tak merasakan tatapan menusuk dari seorang Sasuke.

"Setelah selesai tolong bereskan yah, Aku mau mengerjakan tugas" titahnya dan langsung beranjak ke meja belajarnya, sekali lagi Naruto tak merasakan tatapan menusuk dari seorang Sasuke, seenaknya saja menyusuh Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menyerigai sekilas dan memikirkan hal-hal menarik apa yang akan Ia lakukan pada Dobe senpai yang manis ini, tapi sebelum itu Sasuke tetap membereskan perlengkapan sehabis makannya karena Dia orang yang cinta kebersihan! Matanya sakit jika melihat sesuatu yang berantakan atau kotor.

Naruto mengerjakan tugasnya di meja belajar , sesekali Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena tak mengerti dengan kasus yang ada di dalam tugasnya itu. Kasus? Konoha Gakuen ini adalah sekolah khusus untuk menjadi Detektif. Muridnya pun sangat sedikit paling dalam 1 kelas hanya terdiri dari 20 orang kelas hanya dari -1 sampai -7 padahal sekolah ini sangat besar.

"Bodoh, masa Kasus seperti ini saja kau lama sekali mendapatkan jawabnya" bisik Sasuke tetap di telinga kiri Naruto yang secara reflek merinding dan sedikit menjauhkan telinganya.

"HEY! JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Sasuke berdecak karena di teriaki seperti itu "Aku tak mengagetkanmu, kau saja yang berlebihan" mulai kembali berdiri tegak "Mau ku bantu?" tawarnya dengan senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan, mungkin jika Naruto cerdas maka sinyal keamanannya agar bordering tapi sayangnya…

Naruto berpindah posisi duduk menjadi menghadap kearah Sasuke "Benarkah?" Naruto memasang muka senang karena ada yang akan membantunya menyelesaikan tugasnya .

"Hm" Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto sejenak "Tapi ada syaratnya".

"Iya, iya ayo cepat bantu aku" dengan polosnya Naruto tak menanyakan terlebih dahulu apa syaratnya dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

'Paling syaratnya hanya meneraktirnya makan' pikir Naruto polos.

Sekitar 10 menit berlalu semua tugas Naruto sudah selesai, Naruto benar-benar tak percaya bahwa akan secepat ini tugasnya selesai senyuman tak kunjung hilang di wajahnya malah semakin sumringah.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun" ucapnya tulus lalu mendekat kearah Sasuke yang sedang terduduk diatas ranjangnya dengan memegang sebuah dasi, agak aneh sih tapi Naruto tak mempermasalahkannya Ia duduk di pinggiran kasurnya, Kasur tingkat tapi tetap saja cukup untuk berdua jika ukuran badannya seperti Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau seharusnya tidur di atas Sasuke di bawah adalah tempatku" Ucapnya yang sungguh membawa ke ambiguan tersendiri didalam pikiran Sasuke.

Digenggamnya kedua tangan Naruto dan dengan cepat mengikatnya dengan dasi diatas kepalanya. "Eh?" Naruto masih mencerna apa yang terjadi, Sasuke mulai mengecup pipi sebelah kanannya mulai turun kerahangnya dan mulai membuat tanda merah keungu-unguan pada lehernya.

Naruto tersentak saat merasakan lehernya jilat-lumat-gigit oleh Sasuke "Kau milikku" senyuman terparti dengan jelas dan dengan sekali tarikan Naruto sudah terbaring dibawah kungkungan Sasuke. Wajahnya merah menahan kesal karena di lecehkan oleh Adik kelasnya sendiri dan lagi..

"Onegaishimasu"

'Eh?' keselan Naruto yang akan Ia tumpahkan terendam begitu saja saat Sasuke—orang yang diatasnya memeluk lehernya dalam dan memohon, Naruto menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Biarkan Aku menjadi kekasihmu" masih dengan mendekap Naruto "Onegaishimasu, Senpai" bisiknya.

Naruto yang tak tegapun mengangguk pasrah "Berjanjilah kau akan menerima semua sifatku".

"Iya Sasuke aku berjanji"

Sasuke kembali keposisinya menindih Naruto dengan seringaian yang sangat menyeramkan, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bermerinding-ria.

'Dobe mari bersenang-senang'.

.

Di jam yang sama tapi tempat berbeda tepatnya di Ruang rapat Konoha Gakuen, sedang diadakan rapat tertutup yang sifatnya rahasia.

"Dalam catatannya Uchiha Sasuke adalah Anak terlanjur genius yang memiliki gangguan, Apa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika Dia memiliki teman sekamar?" Ucap salah satu Guru yang memiliki bekas luka di hidungnya.

"Gangguan? Maksudmu Psikopat?" Tanya Guru dengan bentuk rambut seperti mangkok.

"Iya, didalam buku ini terdapat catatan bahwa Uchiha pernah mengurung teman sekalasnya di gudang yang gelap seharian dengan alasan agar temannya tak takut pada gelap, yang kedua saat Ia masih TK Ia sangat menyukai bonekanya ada teman yang ingin meminjam bukannya di berikan Uchiha malah menghancurkan bonekanya dengan bilang 'lebih baik ku hancurkan daripada orang lain menyentuhnya' dan yang paling parah adalah saat Dia smp. Ingat Uchiha adalah anak genius tidak mungkin Dia tidak loncat kelas, Uchiha lulus dari smp pada saat usianya 13 tahun. Tapi kenapa dia baru masuk SMA saat usianya yang sekarang yaitu 15 tahun? Karena satu setangah tahunnya Ia habiskan di rehabilitasi"

"Tunggu kenapa harus di rehabilitasi?"

"Teman sekelasnya hendak bunuh diri di atap sekolah tapi Ia masih ragu-ragu tanpa sengaja Uchiha melihatnya dan mendorong temannya itu yang mengakitkan temannya koma selama 1 tahun alasan Uchiha mendorong hanya karena ingin membantu temannya"

Semua orang terdiam.

"Siapa teman sekamar Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap Kepala sekolah

"Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 2-3"

"Naruto? Kurasa Dia akan baik-baik saja. Jadi rapat kali ini saya tutup"

"Tunggu Kepala Sekolah bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa?"

"Tidak akan, satu hal yang kita pelajari dari semua catatan Uchiha yaitu jangan menyentuh 'miliknya' atau Naruto yang dalam bahaya".

.

.

.

END

Ah gomen minna saya lagi mentok mikirin Bulan dan Pohon Feng. akhirya malah nemu ide yang asal-asalan begini. Minna saran dong siapa yah karakter cowok yang cocok jadi kakaknya Naruto ? yang pengertian sama selalu berada disisi Naruto? buat ff ku yang Bulan dan Pohon Feng.

Gomen kalau tidak memuaskan

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, okey~

Bye minna..


End file.
